


Family Feud

by StarRoseColors



Series: The Deal [3]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Boys In Love, Family Drama, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: The burner phone beeped. Red lunged for it, opening up the image. The image of the redhead girl made him freeze. A minute later, a text popped up.'Do you know this girl?'-_-Red Son is working on his father's new armor while trying to deal with his budding romantic feelings towards Xiaotian. Xiaotian is dealing with his own feelings and the growing attacks by the DBK family.None of this is helped when Red's half sister comes looking for help.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Series: The Deal [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Family Feud

**Author's Note:**

> This is more plot-based but there will be smut here and there.

"I need to go."

"Stay a little while longer…"

"I can't- my parents. They'll know I'm gone."

-_-

_ The wail of a baby draws his eyes to the bed.  _

_ Xiaotian lies there, cheeks shining and hair plastered to his skin by sweat, absolutely gorgeous. He is exhausted, but his eyes are bright with joy as he cradles a bundle in his arms. Red has to blink back tears at the sight before Xiaotian holds out his hand to him. He takes it and allows himself to be settled on the bed before turning his eyes to their child. _

_ Their daughter lets out another healthy wail before settling into her father's embrace with a yawn. She has a small crown of dark hair, a faint shade of red gleaming underneath. Her eyes open, revealing the same soft brown orbs as Xiaotian's, staring directly at them. Red looks her over with a protective gaze as he traces a finger down her features- tiny eyes, small nose, miniature fingers that wrap tight around his. _

_ She's perfect. _

_ The tears come back and Red can't resist the urge to kiss Xiaotian. He has given him everything he could ever want, and at that moment he knows that nothing could be more precious than his love and the little heir he holds. They pull apart and Red presses kisses to Xiaotian's face, thanking him in an ancient dialect for this. He ends with a kiss on their daughter's head. Xiaotian leans his head on his shoulder and the two sit together, enjoying the sight of their daughter. _

_ This moment is precious… _

Red woke up with a start, scattering papers. He had fallen asleep at his workbench again, finishing his father's new armor. He had no idea if the level of energy it could absorb would kill his father or not. Right now, he didn't particularly care.

He stood and stretched. Despite the poor sleep, he felt energized. It was a common thing he found after spending time with Xiaotian. It had been a full month since they had started sleeping together and it was easy to notice.

He pushed his research into pregnancy into the hidden drawer he had made for it. Summoning a few Bull Clones, Red Son had them carefully pick up the pieces and bring them to his parents. He followed behind, fully prepared for anything they might say.

-_-

Xiaotian couldn’t help but trace the bite mark left on the junction between his neck and his shoulder. It was starting to close already. He wasn’t sure why he focused on this one when there were several other little bites and bruises littering his body. Maybe because this was the one most easily seen if someone took a look at his neck?

He missed Red already.

“Opening time!”

He startled at Pigsy’s yell, pulling his collar up over the mark. “Coming!” He scrambled downstairs, pushing Red Son out of his mind.

The morning was like usual. Xiaotian was just putting chairs down and doing last-minute cleaning while Pigsy made Tang’s first bowl of noodles. There wouldn’t be any business until-

A flash of red.

His heart jumped just as his stomach sank. He turned, preparing to greet Red Son. But it wasn't him.

It was a teenage girl in a red sweater and jeans, a jean jacket over it. Red curls peeked out from a darker red beanie. Despite it all, the similarities to Red did things to his insides. She looked around before looking straight at him. "Excuse me, is this Pigsy's Noodles?"

"Sure is!" Tang said before Xiaotian could say a word. "Pigsy's the greatest-"

"I'm looking for the Monkie Kid."

The shop silenced.

On instinct, Xiaotian pulled out the staff. "I'm him." He stepped closer. Now he could see the flash of sharp canines. "Who are you?"

She looked nervous.

"My name's Lian. And I need your help."


End file.
